


Curse of a Fallen Soul

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Used
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bruises, Cheating, Forgiveness, Hotels, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: He needed someone to put him in his place, someone who didn't worship the ground he walked on.





	Curse of a Fallen Soul

Pete paced the length of the hotel room and tried not to look at the clock. He would stride ten steps across, bounce on his toes and then go the other direction. It was his estimate that he had done this at least a hundred times if not more. If he could sleep, he would lie down and let that take over and forget about waiting. He didn't do waiting well anyway. Sleep was eluding him once again though, so he kept up the pacing. Occasionally, he would pause in front of the TV to see what was on at this hour. QVC with some show about silver jewelry, an infomercial for a household cleanser, re-runs of _My Sweet Sixteen_ , an old Clint Eastwood movie, some cheesy soft porn flick, and that's when there was a loud knock at the door.

He took a deep breath, set the remote on top of the TV and walked over. Through the security eye, he could only see tangled black hair. For the millionth time, he wondered what he was doing, but that didn't stop him from opening the door. 

"Took you fucking long enough," Bert snapped as he pushed his way into the room.

Pete closed the door and threw the security chain on. He only made it a few steps into the room before Bert was shoving him up against the nearest wall. The impact was hard enough to knock the breath out of him. He swallowed hard and squirmed under Bert's hands. 

"Does it always have to be this way?" Pete nearly whispered.

He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. It had been like this since the first time when Pete goaded Bert into it. At the time, he needed someone to put him in his place, someone who didn't worship the ground he walked on. This was after Pete had seduced Patrick on a whim. Patrick thought it was more and Pete only encouraged him while fucking anything with two legs behind his back. When Patrick found out, he was upset, but he didn't get angry. He thought it was a burden one shouldered out of love and forgave Pete so easily that it was somehow worse than Patrick dumping his ass. The guilt Pete felt was overwhelming most days; the gift of such a pure love almost a curse. Since Patrick wouldn't punish him, Pete sought redemption elsewhere. 

Bert clucked his tongue. "Do we always have to do this dance of denial first?"

"Maybe I don't want this anymore." It came out more like a question than a statement and Bert laughed at him. 

"Shut up, you whiny little bitch."

Bert's hand came up to clamp down on Pete's mouth. He started into Pete's eyes while Pete inhaled and exhaled sharply from his nose. After a few seconds, Pete tried to turn his head; looking into Bert's eyes was like falling down the rabbit hole. Of course, Bert wouldn't let him, so Pete just shut his eyes.

He let Bert degrade him with taunts and slaps and kicks. With fingers digging into his flesh hard enough to bruise and bite marks that almost broke his skin. Until it turned into rough sex against the wall; Bert panting in his ear and calling him a dirty whore while he held down Pete's wrists. There was no contact other than the brutal crunch of Bert's fingers around his wrists and his dick pounding into Pete's ass. Bert made no effort to get Pete off; he never did. 

When Bert let go of him, Pete turned and slid down the wall. Deep sobs wracked his body as Bert zipped his pants back up and stepped away. 

"You started this and you can end it any time. Just say the word."

The reminder of their safe word wasn't necessary. Pete knew how their arrangement worked and he also knew that he was addicted to Bert's unforgiving nature and his brutal punishments. He needed them because he didn't know how to survive Patrick's love without them. 

"I know," Pete answered softly as he forced himself to meet Bert's eyes.

Bert nodded curtly and walked away, leaving Pete alone once again.


End file.
